


Happy Birthday, Dean

by weesynthpixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesynthpixie/pseuds/weesynthpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Dean’s twenty-fifth birthday and what better way to spend the day than with his barely legal boyfriend, Castiel. Dean sure couldn’t think of anything else. And Castiel? He is more than willing to please his Daddy on his special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up porn fueled by my kinks and my desire to write them. [Here's](http://oi40.tinypic.com/wrgjr9.jpg) the costume Castiel wears. Comments and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> P.s. I totally bullshited the title omg I'm so sorry ahaha. Titles are absolutely the worst, okay?

The day is January 24th. Dean Winchester lounges on the couch in the tiny apartment’s living room with a beer in hand, sipping it without much thought. The TV is playing Full House reruns and the air conditioner is making a noise that sounds dangerously like it’s going to eventually explode like a ticking time bomb, even though it isn’t actively running at the moment. It’s a beautiful day outside. Dean couldn’t ask for better conditions on his birthday, especially with the knowledge that a special someone is going to make an appearance any time now. Little Castiel Novak, eighteen-year-old genius that will be graduating high school in a few months just to move right onto university. Ironically, he’ll be majoring in religious studies, practically obsessing over the how’s and the why’s of the bible and what went through the heads of the religious leaders at the time. Dean can’t fathom a more boring and irrelevant major to take, but his opinion barely matters to Castiel in that respect.

Anyhow, Castiel Novak is about to show up with quote-on-quote a “surprise” for Dean, with stern instructions that Dean keep his eyes closed until he is told to open them. Dean subconsciously licks his bottom lip in thought, mentally shuffling through the list of things Cas could appear with (or as, and that particular thought makes Dean twitch), and so far – bubkiss. Castiel surprises Dean every year for his birthday (yes, even when Cas was a minor, and Dean breathes a sigh of relief every day that Cas is now considered an adult in the eyes of the government) with something so new and out of the box. After a particular adventurous day in the bedroom, Dean and Cas both took a liking to the Daddy dynamic. Something about Cas’ father being absent in his life and Dean liking the control it gives him. Cas instantaneously switches from dutiful nerd to shy little boy with an insatiable hunger for cock.

Dean moans into the lip of the beer bottle when he imagines his beautiful waif-like Cas on his knees, servicing Dean’s dick like his life depends on it. He really wishes Castiel would show up already before he decides to take matters into his own hand with the way his mind is supplying vivid fantasies. Fuck, he hasn’t been laid in a couple of weeks due to Castiel’s stubbornness to constantly bury himself in textbooks and papers filled to the margins with notes to study for mid-terms instead of sleeping with Dean. All the pent up sexual frustration is going to burst.

As if on some creepy cue, the doorbell rings, the sound echoing throughout the house. Dean hastily sets down his near empty beer bottle and almost _almost_ skips to the door. At the last second, he remembers that his eyes are supposed to be shut until Cas tells him so. Grumbling to himself, Dean complies and blindly reaches for the door handle. He swings it open  dramatically and waits for all one-hundred and thirty pounds to fall into his arms, but instead, he’s met with a giggle. Yeah, a damn _giggle._ Dean is done for.

Dean licks his lips and tries to put on his sexiest smirk. A hand lands in his own, and he swears for a split second that something scratched him. He shrugs it off when Castiel walks across the threshold and leads him in the direction of the bedroom.

Once Dean senses they’re inside, the door closes and locks, the sound ominous and anticipatory. Dean feels his heartbeat begin to beat in a staccato rhythm, his whole body becoming tingly with the ideas. Dean has no doubts that Castiel has put on some uniform that will appease Dean’s wildly varying kinks. Last birthday, Castiel dressed in a well-tailored tuxedo and a top hat with a small piece of black netting hanging over his blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. Dean’s dick popped to life so quickly he thought it was going to shoot off like a damn rocket.

There’s some shuffling around, the sound of cloth being moved, and Dean might actually explode any moment now if Cas continues to be quiet and mysterious. Dean wants his fill, to be able to touch and absorb. And Cas is playing hard to get – the bastard.

“Cas, baby, please,” Dean pleads, his eyes starting to actually hurt with the strain to keep them closed.

Then he hears it: the telltale _click click_ of high-heels on the hardwood floor. Dean couldn’t have wept more in that moment, thankful for flooring beneath. Jesus, Castiel is in high-heels, and Dean really is going to detonate like a bomb any moment.

“Cas, fuck, is that heels? You wearing heels for Daddy?” Dean smirks when the small unmistakable moan escapes from Cas’s throat. There’s the sound of the side nightstand drawer opening and then closing, Castiel preparing for the night with the lube and condoms. Yes, condoms, plural. Dean is going to fuck his boyfriend all night as long as his dick is up for it, which it surely is.

Dean is starting to slip into his dominate mode the more he hears the heels on the floor. He marvels at how Cas can actually walk in those, but he isn’t wholly surprised since Cas has delved into so much different sexual plays that walking around and breaking in high-heels is probably nothing. Dean licks his lips and reaches down to shift himself inside his jeans (well more like cup himself, because he’s pretty damn sure Castiel is watching).

An intake of breath. Yahtzee. “Daddy,” Castiel whispers, voice beginning to pitch higher, losing its low timbre. Both voices equally affect Dean in insurmountable ways.

“You can open your eyes now, Daddy,” he says in a small voice, and god damn that _voice_ is going to do things to Dean before they even begin. Maybe Dean should invest in a gag.

Dean slowly opens his eyes, waiting patiently for them to adjust and for the light spots to disappear, and he is awarded with the sight of…well of Cas in a long coat. It ends at around his ankles, and there Dean can see some silver pumps, affectively making Castiel taller than Dean by a few inches. Dean isn’t sure if he finds that hot or not yet, but he’s sure it’ll press against some kink undoubtedly.

But when Dean’s eyes trail back up to Cas’s face, he sees his precious boy biting that full bottom lip until it’s red and swollen. His eyes are downcast and completely avoiding Dean’s gaze. A blush eventually starts to form across his cheeks as he licks his lips. Dean approaches, slowly, almost as if he’s coming up against a terrified animal. When he’s in front of Castiel, he places a hand behind his neck and guides him forward until they kiss. It’s soft, barely there, but it gets Castiel to look at him, and damn if Dean can’t see through the innocent façade adorning his boy’s face. He’s pretending to be the shy virgin. And Dean kinda likes that.

Dean slides the other hand not clutching the hair at the back of Castiel’s neck up his right arm, marveling in the feel of the coat. The anticipation is killing him. What could Cas be hiding under that large piece of fabric?

“Take off the coat, Cas. Wanna see what surprise you have for me,” Dean whispers against Cas’s lips. He backs up a few inches to pull at the tie around Cas’s waist. It loosens easily and, keeping his eyes locked with Cas’s rapidly dilating pupils, Dean pushes the offending garment off the boy’s shoulders. It falls to the floor in a light rustle. Castiel inhales, a little moan escaping from his plump pink lips, still red and swollen from all the biting. Dean, not breaking eye contact, takes a few steps back so he can see all of Cas.

He almost collapses at the sight.

Castiel, his boy, his precious boy with the big innocent blue eyes and dark fluffy hair, is dressed in a sexy angel costume. White stockings travel up long, pale legs to mid-thigh. A short, an _obscenely_ short dress, meeting barely the tops of Cas’s thighs, the bottom flowing out and away from Castiel’s body, the top layer see-through. It’s all white with a line of silver at the top where breasts would go, if Cas had any, and three strips going down the torso. A little bow is at the top, resting in the middle of his chest. Behind him are small plastic angel wings. On the top of his head is a headband holding up a soft furry halo. He’s going for the virginal saint look, but all Dean can see is slutty sin.

“Oh, baby,” he says in awe, eyes travelling up and down Cas’s body more than once. Cas fake coughs in his newly acquired high-pitched tone and wraps his arms around his middle in an attempt to hide himself.

“Does Daddy like?” Cas asks innocently, large eyes blinking rapidly as he searches for Dean’s approval.

Dean swallows hard and moves to sit on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the lube and five condom packets laying on the bed calling for him. He more than anything just wants to bend Cas over the bed and fuck him, but it’s his birthday for Christ’s sake, it’s the one time of the year where he gets to indulge. And Cas is looking so pretty in his angel costume, all innocence wrapped up in soft pale skin.

Dean licks his lips and gestures for Cas to come closer. When Cas is in-between Dean’s legs, Dean says huskily, “On your knees, angel. Want that pretty mouth of yours to get me nice and wet to fuck your tight little cunt.” Castiel moans and Dean smirks. “You would like that, huh? Being stuff full of Daddy’s cock?”

Castiel nods, biting his lip again, and if he keeps doing that Dean is going to have to reprimand him before he actually cuts into the skin. Wouldn’t want to mess up those perfect cocksucking lips. Castiel immediately obeys like the good boy he is. Without preamble, he falls to his knees before Dean, hands behind his back, waiting for further instruction. Dean smiles and begins to pet the dark locks at the top of his head. Cas nearly purrs at the attention.

“Go ahead baby,” Dean says. “Only your mouth, though,” he adds as an afterthought. Castiel swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing deliciously as he leans forward on his knees. His mouth makes contact with Dean’s dick through his jeans, and the sensation is wonderful. Strange but wonderful. Castiel finds the outline of the shaft easily enough and begins to _soak_ Dean’s jeans. Oh God it really is wonderful. Cas’s mouth is like sin, totally contradictory to the angel costume. Dean’s mind begins to wander as Cas works him to full hardness. He wonders if there’s panties underneath that costume. He wonders if they are soaked through with Castiel’s precome. He wonders if Cas prepped himself before he came over, making his cunt wet and slick and so welcoming for Dean to nestle his cock into.

Dean groans and grabs Castiel by the hair, yanking him a few inches away so with his other hand he can hastily undo his pants. He slides them down along with his boxers about mid-thigh and pulls his shirt out of the way. The tip is glistening with his precome and it’s curved obscenely towards his belly. Castiel whimpers below him and peers up at Dean with those vivid blue eyes, begging without uttering a word.

“You want this?” Dean emphasizes by taking the base of his cock and running the tip along Castiel’s lips, right hand still firmly locked in Castiel’s hair. Just because he can, he slaps it against Cas’s lips a few times, moaning when he sees a solid drop of precome well out of his cockhead to land on Castiel’s lips. Cas never moves, but his breathes are coming faster, ragged, and Dean is without a doubt sure Cas is getting turned on by this.

“Beg for it.” The command is punctuated with a sharp tug to Castiel’s hair, making the smaller boy moan loudly, head falling back and his body bending towards Dean, searching for contact no doubt.

Castiel inhales the smell of Dean and leans forward, giving the cockhead a few teasing kitten licks. After each one, he whispers in a voice similar to that of child’s, and damn if that doesn’t turn Dean on with a one-way ticket straight to hell, “Please.”

“Good boy.”

With his right hand, Dean uses the advantage of holding Castiel’s hair to push him down onto his dick. Immediately Cas reacts beautifully, nearly taking Dean to the hilt. The muscle of his tongue pushes against the underside, and Dean involuntarily bucks into the warm, wet suction that is his boy’s mouth. Castiel moans around the flesh like all he lives for is to suck cock, to suck _Dean’s_ cock. And Dean finds that so hot that he’s wanted so much by this beautiful boy. No one could ever give Dean what Cas gives him.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when Cas begins to pull back and _suck._ It rips a groan straight out of Dean, the hand in Cas’s hair gripping tighter, to the point where Dean is sure is leaving an uncomfortable feeling to his scalp, but Cas seems to care less as he works Dean’s cock. He teases the head with soft suckles and licks that brings Dean nearly to the edge, but never enough. It’s frustrating but perfect. Cas kisses down the shaft until he nestles against Dean’s balls, taking each one into his mouth individually and coating them with his saliva, to the point where Dean can actually see the spit leave Castiel’s mouth to drop onto the floor beneath. It’s so unbelievably hot and if Dean doesn’t stop him soon, he’s going to come before he can actually fuck him.

“That’s it baby boy,” he compliments, petting Castiel’s hair absently. “I bet you’re nice and wet for me, huh? Why don’t you show Daddy what’s under that outfit of yours?”

With a last teasing lick from the base to the tip, Castiel removes himself from Dean and stands up. He bites his bottom lip and shyly looks down at the hardwood floor before lifting the dress up. Underneath, Cas is wearing a pair of white lace panties just like Dean thought and the front is _soaked_ in his precum, clearing defining the outline of his cock. It’s nice and hard and Dean wants more than anything to feel its weight in his mouth, but it’s Dean’s birthday and Cas is willing to service and please his Daddy. Dean wants to take advantage of that for as long as possible.

So instead, he says, “Mmm baby boy, those panties look nice on you.” He gets an idea and smirks at Cas. “I want to fuck you in them, that’s how good they look on you. Want to see your cum staining the inside and dripping for me.”

Castiel moans and reaches down to cup himself, and Dean knows how much Cas really gets off to Dean talking filthy to him, but the action makes Dean growl. “Don’t touch yourself. I want you to come from my dick only. Okay, baby?” Cas nods.

Dean walks over and brings Cas down into a wet, hot kiss, tongues running over teeth and the roof of mouths, causing groans to erupt from both of him. It’s open-mouthed and sexy and Dean’s cock twitches at feeling the mouth that just did wonderful, dirty things to his member on his own lips. Damn, Castiel will surely be the death of him, or at least will ruin any possible future sexual partners.

With a decidedly wet and lewd sound of their mouths disconnecting, Dean takes Castiel by the shoulders and pushes him down onto the bed. Cas bounces at the impact, removes his heels (much to Dean’s disappointment), scoots up to the top of the bed, and then immediately spreads his legs to accommodate Dean. It’s so unbelievably sinful and Dean cannot fathom how he has been blessed with this creature. Even outside the bedroom, Cas is perfect, in that he cooks wonderfully and he knows just how to calm Dean. He knows all of Dean’s peeves and what gets him going, knows how to avoid him when it’s too much. Believes in Dean and thinks so highly of him for no significant reason other than it’s Dean. Dean doesn’t believe he deserves this wonderful boy. But here he is, in all his pale flesh, begging Dean with his body and eyes to fill him up and mark him. Dean removes his shirt and steps out of his jeans and boxers, smirking at how Castiel's eyes dilate minutely.

“Look at you,” Dean says, running his hands up and down Cas’s sides, feeling the fabric of the costume under his fingers. “My perfect angel spread out for me like a beautiful buffet. I bet your cunt is leaking for me by now.”

Cas nods. “Please, Daddy, my cunt wants to be filled so badly. I-I need you. Need to feel you pounding into me. To make me scream and cry and whimper. Making me scream your name, Daddy.”

Dean actually has to hold the base of his dick at the sudden rush of arousal that shoots through him from those words. Combined with the high-pitched voice and the wantonness, Dean almost collapses at how dirty it all is. Yeah, all future sexual partners have no chance.

“Is that right, angel? You know Daddy will take care of you.”

“Please,” is the small response as Castiel grabs his legs behind his knees and bends himself nearly in half. Oh yeah, did Dean mention Cas is extremely fucking flexible? God, it’s like every wet dream Dean has had about men rolled up into one human being. Utterly perfect.

Dean moans before putting his hands under Cas’s ass, effectively lifting his hips off the bed, presenting his hole which is still sadly covered by the panty fabric. Testing his strength, Dean continues to hold Cas up with one hand on one cheek while the other pulls the underwear away from his hole. It’s pink and perfect and Dean’s mouth waters at the sight. Cas makes a desperate noise and tries to buck up, but can’t with his current position. Dean laughs low in his throat and soothes his boy with a caress of his inner thigh. “I’ve got you. Going to make that cunt nice and wet with my spit, prep you for my cock.”

Dean bends down to lick a stripe from Cas’s hole and up towards his heavy balls. Cas moans loudly and Dean can hear the scratching of his fake nails on the bed sheets as he grasps them for purchase. It only urges Dean on further as he begins to, well, eat Cas out like the fucking girl that he is. The muscle twitches underneath the onslaught of his tongue as Dean switches up intermittently from soft licks to hard sucks. Cas fucking whimpers when Dean points his tongue and begins to push into the tight, warm heat. He clenches around Dean’s invading tongue and it’s fantastic, marveling at how tight his boy is and how great it’s going to feel gripping around his cock. He feels a drop of precome leak out at the thought. He pushes his lips right up against Castiel’s entrance and decidedly _sucks_ , causing Castiel to moan loudly and grab Dean’s hair. Dean lets it slide because Dean knows how good of a pussy eater he is.

Once Castiel’s hole is thoroughly wet and ready to be fucked, Dean puts the underwear back in place and slaps his inner thigh, indicating for him to sit up. “I want you to ride me, baby. Want to see my angel bounce like a slut on my cock.”

They trade places, and Dean reaches for a condom cast off to the side of the bed. He rips the foil open and rolls the condom down onto his cock, giving it a few tugs. Not like he really needed to; he’s been turned on since Castiel walked in. Castiel in his eagerness grabs the lube, uncaps it, and pours a liberal amount onto Dean’s cock. He spreads the slick along the entire shaft before scrambling to sit on Dean’s lap. Dean places his hands on Cas’s hips, where he feels like they indefinitely belong, and waits for his boy.

Cas surprises him once again by reaching behind himself and grabbing Dean’s cock, but not letting it enter him. Instead, he uses the fat head of it to push aside the panties and rub the tip along the rim. Dean growls at the tease and pushes his fingertips into the flesh of his hips, still not entirely over the fact at how sharp his hipbones are. Dean’s lost count of how many bite marks and fingertip bruises he’s put on them.

“Dean…Dean…Daddy…oh….Daddy, need you. Need you so badly. Dean,” Cas rambles, eyes closing and mouth opening in a sinful “o” as he rocks against the head of Dean’s dick. Dean has a love/hate relationship with the way Cas teases him, but right now he’s totally loving it.

“Yeah, yeah… baby, angel, I know. Come on, ride me. Ride me like the little slut you are.” Dean watches the angel wings move behind Castiel as his boy continues to roll against his cockhead. It’s mesmerizing and only heightens how hot and wrong and dirty this whole situation is. Castiel finally relents, though, and begins his slow descent down onto Dean’s dick. The grip on Castiel’s hips tightens and they both moan.

“Oh…oh…Daddy, yes. Feel so good inside me.”

“Mmm baby boy, nice and tight for Daddy. You are so perfect and beautiful.”

Once Castiel bottoms out, both of them catch their breath and Dean gives Castiel time to adjust. In the meantime, he rubs his hands restlessly up and down Castiel’s sides, abdomen, torso, thighs, any inch of skin he can touch. Sweat lines Castiel’s hairline and his pale, hairless chest shines with it as well. He’s so fucking gorgeous that sometimes it hurts Dean to look at him for too long. Castiel appreciates the attention and worship being given to his body as he reaches out with one hand and runs it up and down Dean’s chest in return.

“Ready?” he asks, because as much as they get into this dom and sub dynamic, Dean still makes sure his boy is not hurting and is taken care of, including being stretched. When Cas nods and begins to rise up, Dean loses all function to his brain. The pace is slow at first as Cas finds a rhythm, but once he does, it becomes brutal.

Dean watches in awe at how Castiel throws his head back and uses the muscles in his thighs (thank God for running in the mornings) to effectively bounce on Dean. Dean is practically lying back as Castiel takes control and works them both to orgasm. He looks significantly debauched, letting loose a string of moans and grunts and whimpers.

“Yes, oh…yes. Dean…Dean…Daddy,” Cas moans into the air, leaning forward slightly with his hands on Dean’s chest to focus the weight. Now he’s rolling his hips in fucking figure 8’s and Dean’s brain is two seconds away from completely imploding on him from the sheer pleasure and endorphins flooding it. Cas cries out loudly and Dean knows he’s hit his prostate.

“Yeah, yeah, bounce on my dick baby boy. Just like that. You gotta work for it.” Dean breathes, hand reaching behind him to grab a bedpost. He bears his neck and Castiel takes that opportunity to bend all the way down to lick, suck, and bite the exposed flesh. Dean’s hips lift off the bed (it’s one of his weak spots) of their own accord at the sensation that runs throughout his body like electricity. He’s so close he can feel it.

“Come for me, baby. Wanna see those panties get soaked,” Dean commands, and a moment later, Cas is lunging forward to bring Dean into a bruising kiss. Dean kisses back but then pushes him back up so he can lift the costume up to expose his cock and panties. With one last thrust down, Castiel shutters and _screams_ Daddy and Dean over and over again as he comes. Dean watches in fascination as the cotton dampens further as Castiel’s release coats the inside. At Castiel’s inner muscles clenching and watching his boy come apart above him, Dean releases his spunk into the condom and groans out a single word – Castiel.

His boy slumps forward onto Dean’s chest, breathing heavy and sweaty all over. It’s everything Dean’s wanted ever. Dean’s arms come up around Castiel to rub his back, trying to avoid the wings.

Suddenly, Cas giggles.

“What?”

Cas smiles at Dean, blue eyes bright and alert and full of happiness and love that Dean can’t help but steal a quick kiss from him. “My halo. It has managed to stay on the entire time.”

Dean looks up at the furry halo, now slightly askew. “Oh yeah, look at that. It’s a trooper. You were practically a second away from bouncing completely off of me.”

Castiel laughs, voice back to its normal, low, gravelly tone. “Happy birthday, Dean.”

They kiss for a minute, soft, sweet, and full of future promises. “Thank you, Cas.” 


End file.
